I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Yukimura stepped forward, a smile on his face, but Kagome knew better than to trust that smile, "You are ours...simple as that" He leaned close so his nose was touching hers, "And because of that...we aren't ...'going away' as you put it...we plan to keep you all to ourselves"
1. Chapter 1

_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**_

_**Summary: **__**Yukimura stepped forward, a smile on his face, but Kagome knew better than to trust that smile, "You are ours...simple as that" He leaned close so his nose was touching hers, "And because of that...we aren't ...'going away' as you put it...we plan to keep you all to ourselves"**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/ Possessive Rakkia Dai Harem**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

The first time Kagome stepped into Rikkai Dai she had a bad feeling, she didn't know how right she was though. She never knew that by her coming there she would never be able to live a normal life.

Once she had became a student of Rikkai Dai she was forever out of the reach of that normal life she wanted.

Kagome had transferred to the new school to get away from her family, they had become distant since her return to Feudal era. She had a feeling it was because she grew up so much and they didn't know what to make of her anymore.

She couldn't blame them for that.

But...things got stressful while living there...Kagome decided that it would be better for her to transfer.

So she did.

She now had an apartment close to the school that was a the 'school dorm' apartments. She liked it there, as long as she got good grades and kept them the apartment was paid for in her scholarship.

Kagome had left as soon as she got permission from the school to move it, her family was happy she was starting to have a normal life and thought going would be good for her.

So, Kagome packed up and was now in a new school.

Right now she was waiting for the school to sort out her classes, the secretary told her to go explore the grounds as they made her schedule.

Kagome liked that idea more than sitting in a chair waiting for them to be done. The secretary said it could take up to an hour.

That is where Kagome was now, walking in the gardens of the school taking in the fresh air. She liked this school compared to her old one. This one had a garden, something Kagome had learned to love since her trips in Feudal Era.

How she missed the plant life from back then. Everything was so green and wild!

Kagome smiled as she gently brushed her hands against a rose petal, how she wished she could go back to the Feudal Era again.

She had so many fond memories from then. Sadly, going back wasn't an option. The jewel was finished...the well sealed itself up as the jewel went back into her body and was in a dormant state now.

Kagome didn't notice how long she was in the garden until the school chiming for the next class resounded through the air.

Taking a deep breath to take in the smell of the roses she sighed, "I better be heading back...its been a little over a hour now..." she muttered this to herself as she made her way back to the entrance of the garden.

As Kagome turned the corner to lead out of the garden she yelped as she bumped into someone and landed on the ground with a hard thump.

She really needed to pay attention to her surroundings.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going...normally people aren't out here at this time." Kagome looked up and was greeted with indigo eyes that seemed to draw her in.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this! XD I love this paring, and can't wait to get typing more of it! hehe Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Reivew! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**_

_**Summary: **__**Yukimura stepped forward, a smile on his face, but Kagome knew better than to trust that smile, "You are ours...simple as that" He leaned close so his nose was touching hers, "And because of that...we aren't ...'going away' as you put it...we plan to keep you all to ourselves"**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/ Possessive Rakkia Dai Harem**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled, "I guess it was both of our faults then." She looked at the person she ran into, he was taller than her, at-least a head and a half, dark azure hair and indigo eyes that seemed to draw her in. He also held an air of authority around him.

"I guess it is..." He paused looking her over, as if he was looking for something as a smile crept onto his face, "I haven't seen you here before...are you the scholarship student everyone has been making a fuss over?"

A blush crept on her face, making the boy laugh as Kagome nodded answering, "Yes, I am waiting for my schedule, the secretary said to be back in an a hour. Though she said in the meantime I could look around the grounds."

Her blue eyes met indigo before looking away, "I saw the garden and couldn't help myself..." a wide smile broke across her face as the wind blew her hair around her her.

The boy watched her, like she was something he hadn't seen before before looking at the flowers around the garden, "I know what you mean...this is a peaceful place...not many students come here unless they are doing love confessions...or something to do with a holiday."

Kagome frowned, it was sad that peopled couldn't take time to see nature anymore, "That is sad..." She muttered it quietly but the boy still heard her.

He nodded in agreement, "That is true...I will let you get on your way..." He paused looking at her, "May I have your name?"

Kagome laughed, "If I can have your name in return?" This boy was different, that was sure, but she liked him.

He seemed interesting.

"I think I can do that," His smile grew, "Seiichi Yukimura."He gave a bow in greeting as he looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi...I hope to see you again soon." She gave a bow and made her way out of the garden but not before she quickly looked back to see the interesting person she just met.

She gave him one last smile, and made her way back to the front office. She had classes to find, and didn't want to be later than she already was for the day.

When she entered the front office the secretary quickly called her over.

"I was beginning I was going to have to go look for you!" she gave her a curious look, "Did you get lost?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I went to the garden and lost my way in there." She was semi lying there, but didn't want to let her know she just lost track of time.

The secretary nodded, "That is understandable. It is easy to get lost in there..." A dreamy smile came to her face, "It is as if time stops in there...am I correct?"

"That sounds about right!" That is how it felt while she was in the garden, I was so peaceful. It was a feeling she hadn't had for a long time.

She would have to make a note to go back there more often...it could be her homework place.

"It's good you like it." the secretary then held a paper out for her to take, "These are your classes..." She glanced at the clock, "You only missed some of the first class...you better go so you don't miss any more!"

She gave the young girl a smile, "I hope you enjoy your time in our school!"

Kagome bowed, her schedule clutched to her hand as she grabbed her bags she left so she could wander the grounds, "Thank You. I think I am going to like it here."

What Kagome didn't know that her time in the school was going to be hard. That her life was going to be way different that she ever thought it would be.

If only she went to a different school.

Maybe then she could avoid the fate she was going to be handed.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter two! Hope you all enjoy! hehe Enjoy! XD **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies **_

_**Summary: **__**Yukimura stepped forward, a smile on his face, but Kagome knew better than to trust that smile, "You are ours...simple as that" He leaned close so his nose was touching hers, "And because of that...we aren't ...'going away' as you put it...we plan to keep you all to ourselves"**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Possessive Harem **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome silently made her way to class, with the directions in hand. She knew that no matter how hard she tried she would end up getting lost today. It seemed like this school kept getting bigger and bigger!

As she saw turned the corner she gave a sigh of relief seeing the sign she had been hoping to see for the last ten minutes or so.

2D #6

Her classroom!

She found it...finally. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed, "Thank Kami." she didn't have anyone to ask where to go since everyone was already in class, so she was glad she found it on her own.

Glancing at the door she knocked firmly and waited for the teacher to answer. It didn't take long as not even five seconds later a man opened the door.

He was glaring at her, as if she did something wrong, "What is it?" His glare intensified making Kagome stand up straight and look in in the eye. She wasn't going to let him think she was scared of him.

Smiling she said, "I am a new student. I am in your class as of today Sensei" She gave a small bow and kept her smile in place.

"I see..." He gave her a once over his eyes still dark before he motioned her to come into the classroom.

Kagome walked into the classroom after the teacher. The whole class was silent as she walked in. The thing that really caught Kagome's attention was the way he class was seated.

All the desks were paired into twos, and paired off with the opposite sex. This is a seating arraignment she hadn't seen before.

"Class..."The teachers voice cut through the room making everyone stand at attention and look at the teacher, "We have a new student." He motioned for Kagome to come forth.

Kagome stepped forward giving them all a bright smile, "I'm Kagome Higurashi...Please treat me kindly" She bowed to the class and let the teacher take over again.

The teacher gave her another glare before continuing, "I'm your History teacher. Sirei Yamari." He looked around the room and then back at his new student, "Since we only have one seat left you are paired up with...Akaya Kirihara."

Muttering went through the room, before a glare from the teacher shut them up, "Kirihara raise your hand please."

A hand reluctantly went in the air, and Kagome silently made her way there and sat down. There her seat partner was sitting. He was different than expected, but definitely was something..different about him.

Kagome didn't know that he also found her interesting as she gave him a small smile and went to paying attention to the teachers lecture.

* * *

Kagome sighed happy that the day was over. She only was here for a day and she was already tired, though it could be because of all the students that kept on trying to talk to her.

Kagome just put on a smile and faked her way through the whole day and mentally cursed herself for not being able to be mean and say 'leave me alone!' to them.

Glancing at the paper the office gave her she frowned she had to pick a club she wanted to be in. She hadn't given that much thought as of yet.

The office secretary had her stay after school so she could tell her about all the clubs and what they were known for. Kagome didn't know it would take an hour...or two to do that.

Now that she was free she had until the end of the week to pick a club...but right now the only thing Kagome was worried about was finding a store so she could buy some food.

She wanted food so she could cook herself dinner...but she was still new to the area, meaning she had no clue where the store was.

'Today is not my day...'Kagome thought as she slowly made her way down the street. She hadn't a clue where to start to look for a store...she was most likely end up lost.

Not even five minutes later, as Kagome had predicted...she was lost.

_'I knew I should have bought a map!' _Kagome muttered, looking around to see if anywhere looked familiar to her at all.

Sadly nothing did.

Kagome quickly went around a corner but she did so quickly without looking and hit something hard and cursed as she fell to the ground with a thud.

Hearing a chuckle from the wall she ran into she looked up and was greeted with a smirking silver haired boy, she knew he was part of her school from the uniform.

"You need help...puri?" The male asked a smirk on his face as Kagome helped herself up off the ground.

Dusting her skirt off she glared at the male, "Unless you know where a stupid grocery store is...no you can't help.."

The boy laughed, "All you needed to do is ask..." He grinned and gestured her to follow.

Kagome followed mentally muttering, 'What is it with males today!'


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies **_

_**Summary: **__**Yukimura stepped forward, a smile on his face, but Kagome knew better than to trust that smile, "You are ours...simple as that" He leaned close so his nose was touching hers, "And because of that...we aren't ...'going away' as you put it...we plan to keep you all to ourselves"**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Possessive Rikkai Dai Harem**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the boy who lead her to the grocery store a wary look on her face as she saw the look of mischief on his face. She didn't know if she should trust him, he may be wearing her school uniform..but there was something about him that made her stand on edge.

"Ano...My name is Kagome Higurashi..." She blinked as she saw him look over at her slightly when she started to talk, "...you are?"

A grin came to his face as he but a finger to his lips, "Se~cer~et..._puri_"

This caused Kagome to sight, why did she end up meeting all the weird people. Did she have something on her forehead that said 'All weirdos come my way' or something along those lines.

"Alright..." She then lapsed into silence. This was weird.

Maybe she should have went and asked someone and not taken this guys offer of helping her. It may have been safer.

Today was a weird day though.

She had to still call her mother too...something she really wasn't looking forward too. She used too...but now it seemed more like a chore than anything.

'I hope my day gets better' Kagome thought as she kept pace with the silver haired guy a few steps ahead of her.

Kagome didn't feel like making conversation so she was going to just say silent. It seemed like he had the same idea as her too.

Not use of making useless conversation either.

There is no point in it.

"Here you go..." Silver, as Kagome had now dubbed him, stopped. He tilted his head to the left to the store.

Kagome sighed, "Thank you." She wouldn't have found it for a couple hours if she kept on looking like she had been.

Silver smirked, "Not a problem..._puri._"

Kagome blinked as she looked at him, "So are you really not going to give me your name?" She wanted to thank him properly...but she had a feeling he wouldn't let her.

"No"

'Someone is straight to the point' Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes at the smirking face of the boy looking down at her.

'Why is he so damn tall..' Kagome narrowed her eyes even more, but this seemed to make Silver even more amused at her.

An idea came to her mind as a smile came to her face, "Thank you for showing me here...maybe we will see eachother again...Silver-Kun." She gave a bow as she made her way into the store.

She didn't look back to see the reaction of Silver, but she didn't have to when she heard laughter. A smirk crept on her face as she made her way to shop for some dinner.

* * *

Niou Masaharu watched the girl go into the store a smirk on his face as his laughter had died down. The girl was interesting.

Not like the normal girls in Rikkai Dai.

She was a breath of fresh air.

He would have to keep an eye on her. This, Kagome Higurashi, was going to be something else...though Niou had a feeling the girl would be seeing him soon. Sooner than he would think.

His feelings were usually right too.

'_I wonder what she will change.' _Niou thought as she put his hands in his pockets and made his way home.

It was late, but he didn't mind.

The girl made up for the entertainment.

Niou smirked, "Silver-Kun...not bad.._.puri_." She had guts to look at him and say it. Most people ran away from him when they looked him in the eyes...but not her.

'_So very interesting'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! XD**_

_**Read and Review! More reviews the faster the update! **_


End file.
